A Simple Engagement
by Terra J
Summary: One fateful night Thénardier and Pontmercy meet once more, and on that same night Thénardier devises a plan to set his daughter Eponine with Pontmercy's son Marius.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the novel, musical, or any other related incarnation of Les Miserables.

**Summary:** One fateful night Thénardier and Pontmercy meet once more, and on that same night Thénardier devises a plan to set his daughter Eponine with Pontmercy's son Marius.

_This story **does** involve romance between the characters **Marius Pontmercy and Eponine Thénardier**. I am aware that Eponine based fanfiction are shunned quite often in the fanfiction community especially if she is paired with Marius. I'm not sure exactly why this is perhaps because of the cliché Cosette bashing fanfiction floating around. However, I can promise you that I did put a lot of effort and research into this fanfiction. _

_Which brings me to another point: for all I care you may despise Eponine as well as Marius and Eponine as a pair if it pleases you. Please, all I ask is that you do not judge the entire story on your personal taste. This does not mean that I do not take constructive criticism from others in the community. It only means that I wish that you give me a mature explanation on why you dislike how I write. Besides if one does not like the subject another writes than why would one venture to read the fanfiction to begin with? Sound fair? _

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

Introduction

The month was November when the nights grew cold and dark. On this night a man had decided to go out for a stroll despite the chilling air that nipped painfully at his flesh. The man had a lot on his mind lately. For starters his financial struggles were beyond his control, and soon his family would be without a place to live. This man was called Thénardier, and truth be told he was not an honest or caring man at all. If it were necessary, he would go as far as to harm his own family for the sake of satisfying his own wealth.

Despite this deep down he did hold some sort of affection for his daughters especially the eldest Eponine, but even so he was more concerned with himself than her. It is a pity that one could lose their way so easily to their own greed. Thénardier was most definitely one of these types, but there was more to the man than just that. He was also a very clever individual.

Chilling air rushed by, causing Thénardier to shiver slightly. He cast his eyes across the street looking for nothing in particular, but even so his eyes found themselves on a strangely familiar man. This man held a distant expression on his chapped lips as he raised his hands to collect tiny snowflakes in his palms.

He tried to shake off the feeling, and even tried to force himself not to cast another glance towards this man. However, Thénardier could not peal his eyes away from the compelling man, and instantly an uncomfortable feeling washed through him. For a small fragment of time Thénardier wasn't sure what exactly he was feeling, but before he could question his actions the man turned to Thénardier with a smile.

"Is there something you want of me Monsieur?" He asked simply.

"No, nothing at all." Thénardier responded, "You appeared familiar that is all."

The man replied, "Ah! That is quite a coincidence, is it not? How odd that I had thought I recognized you as well."

Thénardier forced a smile before continuing their conversation. "May I ask what you are doing alone on a night like this? Do you not have children to raise?"

His features twisted at the statement, "Truth be told I do have a son, but he does not know the slightest bit about me."

"Truly parenting is a pain if you ask me." Thénardier replied, "I have two daughters and a son myself, and am also struggling to put food on the table for their sake."

A brief silence passed between the two men until Thénardier spoke once more, "By the bye if you need a place to stay I own an inn here in Montfermeil. If you happen to stop by ask for the name Thénardier."

"Thénardier?" He responded, "My lord you couldn't possibly be!"

"But I am he." Thénardier reassured.

"Monsieur Thénardier, do you not recognize me?" The man's eyes now glittered with excitement as he spoke with sheer joy.

"Not at all." Thénardier replied.

"Oh, but I have searched high and low for you." He continued with delight clear in his tone, "I am called Georges Pontmercy, and if I am not mistaken you are the generous gentleman who saved my life at Waterloo. By all means Thénardier ask anything you like for I am forever in debt to you."

Just by looking at Pontmercy's garments Thénardier could see that he was not a wealthy man. Perhaps it was best to take what he could from the man, or maybe just leave the man before they could exchange anymore words. Then just like that a thought struck Thénardier: perhaps he could at least have a grandchild from Pontmercy's son.

"Oh, but I do not want money." Thénardier lips curled as he lied. "You see my eldest daughter is my treasure, and all I want is for her to be happy. If only she were able to meet your son. I am sure he is a fine young lad."

"What are you implying?" Pontmercy cut strait to the point.

Thénardier choose his words carefully, "How wonderful it would be if my eldest daughter were able to meet your son."

"I wish it weren't so, but I am not even allowed to speak with my son." Pontmercy replied.

"But he is your son." Thénardier manipulated, "It would be a shame if you weren't able to at least see him once in your lifetime."

"I do not mean to disappoint," Pontmercy continued, "But if I even dare to take back my son my father-in-law will remove him from his heir."

Those final words instantly shot bursts of excitement and greed through Thénardier's veins. This was no longer a matter of ridding himself of a nuisance, or even having a grandchild to call his own. Now it was about living off the scraps that he would receive if Eponine were engaged to Pontmercy's son. Oh what money she would bring him if she were married to such a wealthy young man.

"Ah, but do not fret I have an idea yet." Thénardier spoke without hesitation, "Perchance I could devise a plan to convince the man to allow his son to visit with my daughter."

"If only it were that simple." Pontmercy replied with sorrow, "You and I both fought by Napoleon's side, and the man I speak of is a stubborn royalist. The single reason for taking my son is simply out of hatred for my allegiance to the former emperor."

"That really is a shame now isn't it." Thénardier continued, "But I have another idea. If I were to pose as a wealthy royalist then I may convince the man to allow your son to meet with my daughter. That way you will be able to set eyes on the young lad."

"Oh, god above you truly are a saint!" Pontmercy exclaimed.

Thénardier resisted the urge to chuckle at Pontmercy's gullibility. "We should meet again and discuss this more."

"Indeed," Pontmercy agreed.

The two exchanged a small amount of information before saying their goodbyes, and with that they both parted ways each with a smile of his own.

* * *

_I would like to state that I put a lot of effort into the dialog with the knowledge I have obtained from 19th century literature. I am also trying to my best abilities to keep the characters in character as well as trying my best not to get ahead of myself. I am willing to listen to your suggestions on all aspects of this fanfiction. I love hearing from my readers. However, I'm going to warn you that I have a thick skin, and telling me to shut up and going away isn't going to make me do just that. So please let us not start any drama. Thank you.  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_I took some advice from one of my reviewers, and researched introductory clauses. Thank you, your advice was very helpful. I'd also like to thank my reviewers for being polite, but being honest with me as well._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1_  
_

"Be still," Eponine hissed.

Azelma did as she was told while Eponine's slender fingers mingled in her hair. It was only a few minutes ago when both of the sisters had begun this little operation. To be honest Eponine had believed it would be much easier than this. However, since Azelma could not manage to stay put, the braid looked more like a wadded knot of hair than anything. Now Eponine was in the process of untangling her failed experiment before her mother discovered it.

"Ouch!" Azelma cried, "Don't pull so hard."

"If you'd be still for a moment it wouldn't hurt so badly." Eponine replied.

Despite Eponine's arrogant demeanor Azelma relaxed while her sister tended to the knots in her hair. Azelma was thankful that Eponine had offered to braid her hair in the first place, even though it ended in such a disaster. This closeness she felt towards Eponine was the very thing she treasured most. Although Eponine could be intimidating at times, Azelma knew that deep down her older sister cared deeply for her.

"Thank you," Azelma whispered almost shyly.

"Hair is important to us ladies." Eponine replied, "This is why I cannot possibly have you running about with your hair in mats."

It had been a mere hour before Eponine had finished unwinding the mess in Azelma's hair, and once finished she made sure to brush each strand with great care. Eponine leaped from her spot on the floor, and with both hands tugged Azelma up with her. Gently Azelma ran her fingers through her hair, and then pulled Eponine into a tight hug.

"Oh, Eponine you are a miracle worker!" Azelma cried with glee.

Now that Azelma's hair was restored to it's wholesome self, the sisters decided to busy themselves with something else. Rambunctiously they scurried down the stairs giggling as if they hadn't a care in the world. Eponine and Azelma ventured into the dinning room chasing one another while their father conversed with a man. This man was none other than Georges Pontmercy.

By surprise, Thénardier lifted Eponine up into his lap. "What kind of trouble are you making now?"

"None papa." She responded innocently.

"Who would this young lady be?" Pontmercy asked with a generous smile.

"This little angel is Eponine, the daughter I've spoken of so often." Thénardier replied.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Mademoiselle." He spoke gentlemanly, "I am called Georges Pontmercy. Your father and I fought in the revolution together."

Eponine clung to her father's coat tightly before replying timidly, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Eponine gazed at the stranger across from her while her eyes glittered with sheer curiosity. She had recalled seeing him once or twice before, and recognized him by the unusual mark across his face. The foul scar across his face had stirred Eponine's curiosity. Until this curiosity was satisfied, she refused to peal her eyes from it.

"What happened to your face?" She asked.

He pointed to the scar and replied, "This is called a scar. During the revolution my face had the misfortune of being struck by a saber."

"Does the scar hurt?" Eponine asked.

"A scar is not painful. It only hinders one's appearance." Pontmercy replied.

Once Eponine had satisfied her curiosity, the men had began another conversation. All the while Eponine remained silent. Honestly she had tried to follow their conversation as best she could, but of a young age she had no grasp on politics whatsoever. Instead she remained as silent as a church mouse, and watched the men to continued ranting about their political beliefs.

"It is preposterous! The way that old fogy could take the very thing I treasure must over politics!" Pontmercy shouted before slamming his fist hard on the table.

"I agree, it is quite absurd to act in such a cold manner." Thénardier agreed, "But what can you expect of a royalist? Those imbeciles believe they can do what they please."

All the while Azelma watched this conversation, and had finally succeeded in stealing Eponine's attention. Azelma tried to mouth a few words to her sister, but only received confused facial expression in return. A couple of minutes passed before Azelma threw up her hands in defeat. Trying to communicate with Eponine in this manner was like speaking with a foreigner. Even if she had understood a tiny bit she could never piece together what her sister was trying to tell her.

"Oh lord! Thénardier if you could allow me to speak with him just once I would forever praise your name!" Pontmercy cried before his head collapsed into his hands. "That Gillenormand! It would be a miracle if another could outsmart that devil!"

"Are you doubting me already Georges?" Thénardier questioned.

"I do not want to Thénardier, but haven't I suffered greatly already. It would only wound me more if you were unsuccessful." Pontmercy replied in utter dismay.

"Trust me," Thénardier continued, "That old fool won't ever discover our little secret. Once my plan is successful he will no longer be an thorn in your side."

"How can you be so confident?" Pontmercy asked.

"It will take time for him to warm up to me." Thénardier's voice was calculating and cunning as he spoke, "But in time he will trust me, and that is when we will make our move."

Pontmercy had once again fallen into the web that Thénardier had been weaving since they had reunited only nights ago. Their original plan was to have Thénardier introduce their children, and hope that their friendship would grow. However, Pontmercy's desire to see his son had increased as well as Thénardier's desire for material wealth. Thus their plan had become more of the deceitful kind rather than a harmless attempt at matchmaking.

Truth be told Thénardier wanted nothing more than for both of them to come out of this in great spirits. Although their conversations were short, he felt as if he had known this man his entire life. Not only that, but also Pontmercy had not caused him any harm in the past. However, if there was money at stake, Thénardier would turn his back on Pontmercy without a second thought.

"Not only will you have your son, but my daughter will also be acquainted with him. I am sure they will be such wonderful friends." Thénardier spoke.

"Papa, what do you mean by this?" Eponine asked.

"Eponine, in good time, you will be meeting his son." Thénardier replied forcing a smile.

"What is he like?" Eponine asked.

"I don't have an answer to that." Pontmercy replied, "My son has lived with his grandfather his entire life."

"Papa," Eponine spoke enthusiastically, "I wonder if he is handsome!"

Pontmercy chuckled. "She appears to be very excited about this arrangement."

Eponine rested her head against her father's chest, and conjured up an image of a handsome young boy only a few years older than herself. Her imagination had ran away with itself, Eponine fabricated the boys every behavior and feature. In this vision he was everything she wanted him to be tall, strong, and most of all handsome. There was one thing missing from this fantasy, and Eponine didn't hesitate to find the answer to this.

"What is his name?" Eponine asked.

Thénardier tried to recall the name, and then realized that he had not heard the name of Pontmercy's son. A bittersweet smile crossed Pontmercy's lips before he responded, "My son's name is Marius Pontmercy."

* * *

_I apologize for the delay. I had originally typed up a chapter in which Thénardier tells Eponine harshly that she will be engaged to Pontmercy's son. However, I decided to scrap it, because it felt out of character for Thénardier to act in that fashion. I decided to stick with the cunning Thénardier we know all and love. It is a pleasure to write Thénardier, I did not expect this since he is a villainous character in the novel._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated so long as they are mature. Thank you for reading._


	3. Chapter 2

_The first section of this chapter has been edited to fix plot related flaws. I'm hoping this version will not be so confusing._

* * *

Chapter 2

A month had passed since the meeting between Thénardier and Pontmercy, and though it had been a difficult task both men had managed to cough up enough money for their trip to Paris. There were many expenses they had to cover such as food, a place to stay, and of course the clothes Thénardier and Eponine would wear in the presence of Gillenormand. Before Thénardier had left the house, he mentioned that in such expensive clothes he felt like a king.

Before they arrived Pontmercy had been tracked Gillenormand's movements carefully, and recorded the places that he frequently visited and the routes he would often take. There was only one problem left, how would Thénardier meet up with Gillenormand without setting off the man's infamous temper? Then he noticed that Gillenormand routinely stopped to pick up a royalist newspaper, and an idea had hit him: he would have the two meet there.

Thénardier's first reaction to this was not a very pleasant one, but Pontmercy reminded him countless times that it was only an act he'd have to play for a short time. So once Thénardier relaxed, he finally agreed to do as Pontmercy instructed. The only problem that remained was for Thénardier to start a conversation with the old man, and hopefully become friends with him. Fortunately for the both of them, Thénardier was very skilled with words.

So now here he was waiting for Gillenormand to finally make his way here. This was a pain because he was unsure on how the man looked. Still it wasn't as if Pontmercy could do this task, so he would simply have to wait for him to arrive. A few minutes past and a young boy walked along side an old man. Thénardier's eyes widened at this, and quickly he hid any emotion that may cause suspicion. While the boy was pulling at the old man's shirt, the old man had accidentally dropped a Newspaper in his hand. The man turned around to scold the boy.

Thénardier took this as a perfect opportunity to start some sort of conversation with him and simply said, "Allow me to get that for you."

Without any further thought, Thénardier leaned over to retrieve the newspaper. He placed it in the old mans hands. His eyes went from the old man, and then to the young boy following behind him like a loyal puppy dog. This had to be Gillenormand, but Pontmercy had not mentioned that Gillenormand would have his grandson with him.

"Thank you," The elderly man replied, it appeared as if he could care less for Thénardier generosity as false as it was.

"Would you care to help me?" Thénardier sparked a conversation.

"What is it you need?" Gillenormand replied.

"I'm not originally from Paris, you see." Thénardier replied, and recited the bogus story he constructed the night before, "I have come to visit my father. He is very ill, and hasn't much time left. I need help finding the hospital he is located in."

"I am sorry to hear such terrible news." Gillenormand replied, "What hospital are you searching for?"

Thénardier told him the name of the hospital, and Gillenormand replied, "The hospital is this way, follow me."

"By the way my name is Jondrette, and you?" Thénardier replied.

"I am called Gillenormand." He replied simply.

His response was music to his ears, for any doubt that remained had now long vanished. A smile crept on his lips. Everything was going exactly as he planned.

* * *

Blankets of ice cold snow poured from above while Thénardier returned to the room he and and Pontmercy were staying in. Once Thénardier entered the small living space, he kicked the door closed behind him. With his shivering hands, he brushed the snow of his pitch black coat. Then he glanced over at Pontmercy. The former colonel sat next to a dimly lit candle with his nose in a book. 

"I return with good news." Thénardier finally broke the silence between them.

"And this good news is?" Pontmercy asked after setting his novel aside.

"I found the old bastard," Thénardier flashed a smile. "And he wishes that we meet again tomorrow. We had talked quite awhile, and he mentioned that he would bring Marius along with him."

"This is just splendid!" Pontmercy exclaimed, "I haven't a clue how I can repay you for all that you have done for me."

"That is of no importance at the moment." Thénardier replied, though repayment didn't sound bad at all, "I am pleased knowing that he is actually buying into this, and that after all is said and done both of us will come out winners."

"I cannot thank you more for everything you have done." Pontmercy stated.

"There is no need to thank me." Thénardier replied before he changed the subject, "How is my little girl?"

"She is asleep at the moment." Pontmercy motioned to the coach where Eponine lay snoring. "I admire the patience you have with her, at times she can be very demanding."

Hours earlier she had bounced about while asking Pontmercy poked and prodded about Marius. If he even dared to turn his attention away from her, Eponine would be sure to cause some sort of disruption in order to steal back his attention. Finally she had grown tired of her antics, and curled up on the coach. Then Pontmercy had silence at last.

"At times she can be, but I am sure that she will grow out of her bad habits." Thénardier replied, personally he could care less if Eponine acted in such ways. He glanced over at the sleeping girl, tomorrow his little Eponine would either be pleasantly surprised or very disappointed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Just to clear up a few things with my current readers, I have fixed the plot error in the previous chapter. Also, this story takes place after Valjean had taken Cosette away from the Thénardiers. Updates might not be frequent since I am very busy lately, please be patient with me._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

Marius resisted against his grandfather's grip as the old man straighten Marius' coat and tucked the collar. It wasn't that he minded dressing at his best, but his grandfather's manner was quite unusual. He was clueless to why his grandfather insisted on him dressing so well. Perhaps he would be having important guests over today, but even then it was as if his grandfather wanted him to appear more pleasant than himself.

"I will not lose you too, not like I lost my daughter." He could hear his grandfather mumble.

Once M. Gillenormand finished fixing Marius' coat, he walked off to the door where his guests awaited outside. A middle aged man stepped inside with his daughter clinging to his hand tightly. Her eyes wandered around the room until they met his, and then her face lit up as if she had instantly taken by his appearance. In return he smiled back, but this was a friendly smile not like the adoring smile she held.

"Good evening, M. Gillenormand." Thénardier greeted, "This is my daughter Eponine."

Gillenormand gave a quick glance and returned his glance to Thénardier, "She's lovely, this here is my grandson Marius."

Eponine curtsied while trying all her might to suppress a tiny giggle that threatened to escape her lips. Though her father had warned her not to act out of place, she found his demands difficult to follow since she so easily found her mind wandering back and forth into some sort of fairytale she had played out the night before. Finally she returned to reality, and took a nervous step forward.

"How do you do, Monsieur Marius?" She asked.

"I am doing fine, and you?" He asked.

"I am very excited." She admitted, and almost accidentally admitted that she had been excited for quite some time now.

His face flushed and he responded, "Are you excited to meet me?"

"Yes, but I am also excited to be in such a huge city, it is much more enjoyable than the place I live." She responded.

Nervously Marius shifted his weight. Even now he could feel his grandfather's piercing eyes on him. Normally he would wander off upstairs, but he assumed that his grandfather wished for him to socialize with the girl before him. Still he wanted to escape his grandfather's gaze, and decided to do the next best thing.

"Would you like to look around Mademoiselle?" He asked.

"I would love to." She replied, and with those words she followed him as if she were a devoted puppy dog.

She twisted the blue ribbon on her dress nervously as she followed Marius through the hallway. It was evident that the girl was already forming some sort of attachment to him. Though he found it odd, Marius was not agitated by her behavior in the least.

_I will not lose you too, not like I lost my daughter._

For a moment, Marius pondered his grandfather's words; what could they possibly mean? His mother, she had died before he even had the chance to know her, but what about his father? The father that apparently had abandoned him; maybe there was more to his father's absence than what his grandfather had been telling him. Aside from that, what did this girl have to do with anything? Marius glanced behind his shoulder only for her to smile up at him. Daringly she trotted over to his side.

"Where are we going?" Eponine asked.

"Did I not mention that I would show you around?" He asked.

"You did, but I would hardly call this _showing me around_." Eponine commented, for the most part all they had done was wander aimlessly around the mansion.

"If you really must know, that was an excuse." Marius stated.

"An excuse for what?" Eponine prodded.

"I wanted to escape my grandfather's watchful eyes. I was assuming that you too wanted to escape your father's gaze." Marius replied simply.

"Well maybe just a little, but it is not as if I wanted him to leave me alone. It's just that he puts so much pressure on me. On our way here he constantly pestered me about being on my best behavior." Eponine rambled.

Then he stopped to face her and said, "That is exactly how my grandfather was. This morning he insisted that I look my very best, and even tried to straighten my clothes for me. If my grandfather acted similar to your father, do you think those two could be up to something?"

"I am not sure. I doubt that though. They do not even know each other that well." Eponine responded quickly. Though she hardly knew anything about her father's plan, she still knew enough that could get her and her father into a lot of trouble if Marius caught on.

"If they are plotting something, do you think it has anything to do with us?" Marius asked.

"I do not think they are plotting anything at all. I think that you are questioning everything to much, but maybe that is just me. Besides that, what exactly would they be planning to do with us? If either of them is planning anything, surely it would have something to do with other things." She said, and then tried to change the subject, "Say is there anything to do around here? I'm really bored."

He ignored her question and said, "I am going to see what those two are up too."

She frowned at him and said, "I don't think that we should be listening into their conversations without permission. I am not sure about you, but I know my father would be very angry with me if he found out."

"Maybe you're right," Marius replied, already picturing his grandfather's reaction if he were caught. "That doesn't mean that I am just going to let this go though. I have an odd feeling about this."

"Just relax a bit." She said, her voice was almost soothing, "I am sure that you are just assuming things."

Then the two began to wander around once more, but this time Eponine felt a small tinge of guilt. Unlike Marius, she knew that her father was indeed up to no good.

"Marius," She called to him.

"Yes," He replied.

"What if they are plotting something?" She asked.

"Are you saying that you are starting to suspect something too?" Marius asked her.

"Well maybe a little bit." She wasn't sure why she answered the way she did, but alas she had anyways. Then all of a sudden she began to wonder what exactly her father's plan was, and if it was actually in her best interest. Could it be that her father would even hurt her to get whatever it was that he was after?

Even Marius could see that she was afraid and decided to say, "If your father is up to no good, I doubt that he would hurt you in the process."

She nodded and said, "I wasn't afraid of that, just scared a little bit is all."

As much as he wanted to eavesdrop on Thénardier and his grandfather, Marius decided against it. "You said you were bored a moment ago, is there anything you would like to do?"

"Anything is fine right now." She replied.

"Then follow me," He said, and with that the two had pushed aside whatever fears lay inside them.

* * *

_Well, I'm not quite sure what people will think of this chapter. I've tried my best, and this was the best solution I could come up with. Thank you for your patience and as always reviews are welcome._


	5. Chapter 4

_I've decided to write up a quick update before I homework steals my time away. Don't forget to leave a review._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

"Eponine, come quickly! I found the kitten, and you can warp him up in a bundle!" Azelma cried with enthusiasm, and attempted to yank her sister away from the mirror.

Unfortunately for little Azelma, Eponine held her ground with a small frown on her lips. With the tip of her index finger, Eponine grazed her forehead gently. The girl was so absorbed in her own vanity that she hadn't noticed her sister tugging on her wrist.

"Eponine, please come," Azelma pleaded while tugging on her sister's arm as tightly as she could, "I am really bored, let us play together!"

"Azelma, do you think that my hair looks horrible?" Eponine asked, completely ignoring Azelma's previous statement, "Since I came back, my hair is wadded and unappealing. If only I could have the beautiful curls like other girls in the neighborhood."

"I think your hair is fine, and I think that you are worrying a tad too much about your appearance." Azelma retorted in a huff, and then folded her arms.

"Quit lying to me." Eponine responded.

"Oh, come away from that mirror Eponine. It is as if that wretched thing has possessed you!" Azelma shouted, "Besides your _dear _Marius is far from here, and will not see you if you are dirty."

"You are cruel, you don't understand! Papa told me that if I am pretty and if I show proper manners that towards Marius then he will marry me!" Eponine shouted back.

"Do you actually believe that? You have met with him on only one occasion, and you actually believe that he will marry you?" Azelma tried to talk some sense into her, but clearly Eponine was too lovesick to listen.

It was then that Eponine finally was able to tear herself away from the mirror, and then she decided to pass down the hallway with a troubled look upon her face. Part of her refused to believe what Azelma had just explained to her and another part of her question if her father wasn't speaking truthfully. It was foolish to believe Marius would marry her without a doubt, but she didn't want to pull herself out of this warped fairy tale she believed in.

Azelma had followed her down the hall and finally burst into tears. "Marius barely knows you, but I have known you my whole life. How can you be so cold to me Eponine? Are we still sisters? Is there a way that we can stop being sisters?"

"We cannot stop being sisters. It is not something we choice, but rather something that is forced." Eponine informed. Tears streamed down Azelma's cheeks, and instantly Eponine realized the way she explained matters was not entirely the best of ways. "It isn't as if I do not want you to be my sister. I was just trying to explain…"

"Do you hate me?" Azelma interrupted. It was a silly question, the answer was obviously no, but Azelma insisted on asking it regardless.

"I do not hate you," Eponine responded, and after this Azelma rushed into her sister's arms without any prior warning.

"If you marry him though, I will not be able to see you anymore. You will be in Paris. Mama says that Paris is far, far away from here." Azelma stated.

"Papa has a plan though! I heard him talk with Georges. Once Marius' grandpa passes away, then you, mama, and papa will be able to stay in Paris with me. I am not sure why this is, but his tone was serious like that time when that old man came to our inn last on Christmas." Eponine stated, "They talked like there was something very important, and it was something to do with Marius and his father being able to live with each other at long last…"

"Eponine," Azelma interrupted again knowing very well her sister could describe _serious_ (or any other trivial description for that matter) for hours if she felt like doing so, "Even if that's true, you know that it will be difficult for us all to live together."

"Azelma, you mentioned a kitten that I could dress up." Eponine said, quickly changing the subject.

A smile crossed Azelma's face and replied with joy, "He crawled in through an open window, and I found him in the hallways. Come with me, maybe he is still there!"

* * *

"You stole from M. Gillenormand's daughter?" Mme. Thénardier asked in complete disbelief. Not that she minded the extra money, but this was really odd. Usually her husband was able to squeeze money out of people without resorting to theft. 

"It was a dusty old ring. The hag probably cares nothing for it now, but to people like us it is a priceless gem." Thénardier explained, "I would not have taken anything if I knew I would be jailed for it."

Mme. Thénardier slapped her hands to her thighs, and heaved a deep sigh. Even she admitted she may do the same in his position. Of course she would never steal out of sheer greed, but would steal without a thought for he two daughters. Unfortunately her father would do exactly the opposite, which bothered her. Thievery, crime, Mme. Thénardier considered them addictions like any other. They brought others pleasure. Still the more one would commit such acts, the more one become fond of their shameful actions. Once they became fond of such awful things, they may not be able to stop until someone decided to stop them by force.

"Fine, do as you will, but if you ruin my daughter's chance at happiness. I will never forgive you." Mme. Thénardier scowled at her husband.

"How many times must I assure you that I will not be caught? That man is a royalist, a man as dumb as they come." Thénardier spoke in a hushed tone.

"Alright, I believe you." Mme. Thénardier finally conceded to her husband, yet still she wasn't being entirely truthful. Then she finally asked, "Does Georges approve of this?"

Thénardier paused searching for a cunning action, but found none. "He does not know of this, and you are not to say a word."

The Thénardess remained silent, but nodded to confirm that this would remain a secret. Then finally Thénardier broke the silence between them. "It will no longer matter when Eponine marries that boy anyway."

Still both of them knew that if Thénardier was caught, it would be Eponine who would pay the price for his actions.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was agreed that Marius and Eponine would meet every six months. Since their first meeting they had met five times, most of it was just small talk. Sometimes Marius would peer in on the adults suspiciously, but at the end of the day his suspicions were dispelled. Then they would say their goodbyes, and each time their goodbyes would become harder. Something Eponine found rather peculiar was the fact that Marius was different each time they met.

"Last time we met, he was so different." Eponine spoke to Azelma. It was almost frightening that she looked so young still, but Marius was maturing so fast. She quickly changed the subject as worry crossed her features. "I need to tell you something, but you need to keep this a secret?"

"Alright," Azelma replied simply.

"You have to keep this a secret from everyone: even mom and dad." Eponine stared at her, her gaze practically forced Azelma to keep this secret.

"Alright," She repeated.

"You know the trouble we used to have with the landlord? Recently it has come to a stop, and I have discovered why this is." Eponine said, but cautiously held back from spitting out the rest that she had to say.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Azelma asked impatiently.

"Last time I went to visit with Marius…you know that trick that dad does when he wants to excuse himself right?" Eponine asked.

"The one were he spills something on himself." Azelma stated.

"Yes, that is the one I'm speaking of. I caught him purposely spilling wine on his shirt, and then he excused himself from the table. Neither Marius nor M. Gillenormand noticed this, but I'm so used to his behaviors that it was obvious to me. I decided to follow him, and can you believe what I saw? He was rummaging around for something. The next thing I saw was my own father is stealing from them!" Eponine seemed rather shocked by this behavior despite the fact that it was only three months after their last visit.

"Eponine," Azelma was about to say something more, but was quite shocked by this herself.

"I knew that he would sometimes overcharge customers, but I never knew he was the type to outright steal from another." Eponine spoke softly. "I should have known once the landlord stopped knocking on our door constantly, and now he is able to afford new clothes for the entire family."

"I suspect he has a lot more than he leads on, because he would probably want to keep most of it to himself." Azelma stated.

"If he is caught then I won't ever be able to see Marius again. Maybe I should tell him that I've seen what he has been doing, and that he should stop before we get in trouble." Eponine said.

"I don't think that is going to work." Azelma said, "I think he likes the extra money too much to stop what he is doing."

"Ever since dad has been able to afford nice things for the inn, we've been receiving more costumers. Maybe he will stop after he receives enough money." Eponine tried to reason with the situation around her.

"Eponine, have you not notice yet that when it comes to our father there is never enough money?" Azelma asked her.

"Yes, I know that you are right, but if he were a rich man then it would be enough. All he needs is enough to impress M. Gillenormand then Marius and I will be able to meet without any worries." Eponine spoke.

"Eponine, dad does not care if you are in love with Marius. All he wants is for you to marry Marius so he can leach off of you." Azelma said bluntly.

"How could you say something about your father?" Eponine grew upset, "He may not be the best man in the world, but he certainly is not a bad man!"

"He is not a bad man in our eyes, because he is our father." Azelma replied, and then left her sister. She was absolutely not in the mood to argue with her sister.

Once Azelma closed the door behind her, Eponine stood in front of the new mirror that her mother had persuaded her father to buy for Eponine. The mirror was becoming an obsession, each time Eponine would grow upset she'd stare into the mirror. She often wished that she were a few years older, because at the current state she felt like a child.

"Once a few years have passed, I will be a beautiful young lady." Eponine whispered to herself, "I may be beautiful enough that he'll see me as more than just a girl who comes to visit with him."

A few months passed, and Eponine and Marius met once more. Though Eponine was very excited to see him, Marius was nowhere in sight when she arrived. _Of course, _the girl thought, _he's probably still preparing for our meeting._ Eponine then sat at the bottom step of the staircase nearby, and waited for what seemed like hours. After that she was fed up, and decided to go find him herself.

"How could he do this to me? Every six months Marius knows that I will be visiting him, so why is he still in his room?" She hissed to herself. With a huff, she stomped up the stairs, and even fought with herself on the way for god knows why. If anyone had seen her rush by, they would be confused by her constant babbling.

It had taken her some time before she finally found her object of affection. She pushed the door open expecting him to greet her like a gentlemen, but instead he just rummaged through an old box of trinkets. Maybe he was going to give her a gift, but hadn't found what he wished to give her! Eponine quickly hid behind the wall, and listened with a playful smile on her lips.

"Where could that thing be?" She heard him whisper in the room, "This box hasn't been touched in a century! It has to be inside this box."

"Do you need help looking?" Eponine asked, before she pranced inside the room.

"Eponine," Marius was surprised.

"Good morning Monsieur Marius." She said and curtsied.

"Good morning." He responded, and continued to dig through the box.

Eponine frowned a bit. She wanted attention badly, and currently he acted as if he hadn't a care in the world if she existed or not. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." He replied, not even returning the question.

"Are you upset?" She interrogated.

"I was going to give you something, but I cannot find it." Marius finally admitted.

"Are you sure that it is in there?" Eponine asked, and looked at the cluttered box.

"I am positive." Marius replied.

Eponine's stomach dropped, and she averted her gaze from the box. She asked in a low tone, "What did the present look like?"

"I do not want to give it away." Marius replied.

"If I knew what it looked like I could help you find it. Besides it is the gift that counts, nothing more." Eponine replied.

"It was a brooch that belonged to my mother before she passed away. My grandfather gave it to her for her birthday. It was a silver rose with a blue sapphire. I swear you will love it. That is if I find it before you leave." Marius replied.

The minute Marius finished his short description of the brooch, Eponine's stomach dropped even farther. Five months ago she remembered seeing something similar to the description on her mother's nightstand. Eponine even tried it on in front of Azelma who only warned her never to touch her mother's things. Against Azelma's warning, Eponine had tried to find the brooch again, but had never seen it since. _No_, _no, no, _Eponine thought as she began to panic.

"Are you alright?" Marius asked, noticing the pained expression on Eponine's face.

"Let me help you find the brooch." Eponine thought, and then she dug through the box, hoping to god that her father hadn't stolen it.

"You do not need to worry about it. I am sure that I'll find it before we meet again." Marius said.

"I am not so sure." She muttered. Marius had heard her clearly.

"Eponine, what are you talking about?" He was confused.

"Marius…" She couldn't finish her sentence, and let herself sink to the floor.

"Eponine, what is the matter?" Marius asked, and continued with concern, "What happened here?"

"I do not know. I am fine." She tried to sound convincing, but the waterfall of tears pouring down her cheeks preventing her from convincing him that all was fine.

"I will buy you something else if that is what you really want." Marius said slightly disappointed by her behavior.

"No, it is not that Marius." She wanted more than anything nod in agreement, but at the same time she did not want Marius to think her selfish.

"Then what is the matter with you?" Marius was at a loss at what to do. How could he know what to do? Eponine was the only female that he had a close relationship with aside from his aunt.

"I cannot tell you. You will hate me if I tell you. Good lord, I will never be able to see you again." Then more tears began to stream down her face.

"I will not hate you." Marius responded.

"Do you promise never to tell? If you tell your grandfather, I will never see you again." Eponine said.

"Eponine," Marius said.

"Please, just promise me you will not say anything!" She grabbed his arm.

"Fine, I promise I will not say a word of this to my grandfather." Marius finally agreed.

Silence engulfed the both of them as Eponine searched for a place to start. Her lower lip twitched nervously, and then she pulled him close to her. Right now, more than anything, she needed his comfort. No matter how she told him, he was definitely not going to be happy.

"I am not what you think I am Marius." She started.

"What do you mean?" He was confused again.

"My father is a dirty filthy liar. He's been lying to you and your grandfather." Eponine stopped, and then finally admitted, "My father is not rich at all. He is an inn keeper in a small town. You must have wondered why my father would not allow us to exchange letters. Well that is the reason why, because he did not want you to find out about his scheme."

"What scheme?" A worried look crossed his features.

"I do not know what it is yet. My father and…another man have been plotting something ever since I first met you." Eponine said.

"I knew it." Marius said. "Since day one, I knew that he was up to something. Now I have just got to figure out what he is plotting."

"Please do not tell anything. Oh lord, you promised that you would not say a word!" Eponine begged.

"I did not know it was this serious."

"You _promised_ me." She quacked with fear. "You must hate me now. I knew that I should not have said a word. Now I will never be able to see you again. Oh god! What will my father do to me?"

She then Eponine thought of that poor lark, Cosette was her name. That is exactly what she would become once her father discovered that she had _snitched_ on him. Cosette only brought in more money though, but what would he do to someone who caused him to lose money? There was no telling what her father could do if he were angry enough.

"What are you talking about?" Marius spoke.

"Never mind," Eponine replied, "Since you are already going to tell on me anyways then I suppose I should tell you about the rest. My father has been stealing from your family since the moment he got here. He takes the things he steals and sells them when he gets home."

"Eponine, how could you?"

"What was I suppose to do? Tell him that he cannot steal, like he would ever listen to me." Eponine replied.

"You kept the secret for so long."

"But I am telling you now." She replied and reminded, "You _promised_ that you would not say anything."

He was absolutely infuriated by this all, but then again what would her father do to her if he ran in and repeated everything she just said to his grandfather? Eponine may not have been completely honest, but he didn't wish to harm on her for any reason. "I will not say a word."

"Oh, thank you." Eponine replied; relief had never felt so good in her life.

"I would like your address." Marius said.

"Why?" Eponine asked.

"Six months is a very long time." He replied.

She smiled. "What will we do though? My father will know?"

"I will pretend to be someone that you met in Paris." Marius responded, "The letter will be addressed with a false name."

"Marius," Eponine said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Perhaps it was best if he didn't know his father was involved in this just yet.

_God lord, this is the longest installment I have written for this story. Please don't forget to review. It really encourages me to write more when I know that there are others who enjoy this story._


End file.
